fan fiction
by Kay104696459
Summary: The movie Red Violin revolves around the story of a mysterious red violin and its owners. In this movie, the red violin was vanished by the blood of violinmaker's dead wife. The five tarot cards tell the destiny of the violin (the dead wife) and its owner. The red violin had five owners, and four of them ended up with miserable tragedy. It's said that the red violin will bring the


Liu Jiaxin (Kay)

104696459

ENGL2030 B03

Fan fiction

The story of red violin never stops.

A pretty saucy young girl was staring at the red violin outside the shop window. Her eyes was as gorgeous as the black pearl. The antique shop is made of rosewood. It would make a super annoying noise if you wander on it. The steel bars had already rusted and looks like it was besmirched with blood. The grunge wired antique shop seems incompatible with trendiest Shanghai. The antique shop owned by an old black man. No one knows who he is, and no one knows why he came to China. People here are fear of him and nobody would like to talk with him except this girl. This girl is the regular, or we can say the only customer of this antique shop. She almost visits his shop everyday after class only to see the red violin.

Entering the antique shop, the door creaked open and the soles of her beautiful red boots were squeaking on the linoleum. The heavy mahogany table and sideboards, the massive silver, the bright rag tugs on the shining floor were all in their accustomed places. The jewelry of inferior quality decorated the faded saffron-colored table cloth. The blue and white porcelain vast covered with a layer of ash randomly placed in a corner. Only the red violin was spotless and she could even see the gloss on the surface. The gramophone was playing some blue songs. The old black man was mopping the floor and waging his head with the music.

"Oh, come on! Would you generously give me just one day time without seeing you!" the old man said as a steed is troubled by a horsefly.

"I will only if you sell it to me." the young girl said as a gold digger who would never stop until she get the buried treasure.

"I don't sell it because...because it will bring bad luck to its owner. Everyone who owns it will end up with miserable tragedy." the old black man said, and he was not looking at the girl but beyond her over her shoulder.

"I don't believe it! I love dancing with all my passion, my soul and heart. And I believe dance won't hurt me at all. If someone loves playing violin with all his passion, soul and heart, even the red violin won't hurt him. I'm sure the violin will bless him!" Her face turned as a beetroot.

"Him? It seems like you have already chosen a owner for it. He loves playing violin with his passion, soul and heart?" the old black guy chuckled and imitated the girl's tone. He tried hard to keep from laughing, the wrinkled face was twisted.

She turned aside to hide her blushes, and said "Believe me or not, he loves playing violin more than his life. But he stopped playing because of some reasons. He was meant to be an extraordinary violinist, and I have to help him."

"Oh?" the old black man said, as he heard some interesting things. "Sounds like an interesting story. If it's touching, I may consider selling the red violin." He stopped mopping, and seated on the opposite of the girl.

"His name is Gu Fan. We knew each other at a very young age because our parents were best friends and neighbors. His parents could be said to be the best violinists in China, and he was born with talent. And he practiced violin everyday not because his parents asked him to, but because of passion. The sound of his violin is like the twittering of sparrows. And when I heard the magic sound, I can see the clear spring running between the gorgeous mountains and the Milk Way in the vast universe. I love dance, and I can get the inspirations from his violin. Sometimes I can hear his violin in my room, and I would dance with the company of his violin. He was not very handsome actually, but he looked really charming when he played the violin. He told me violin was his life, and he was so determined." Thinking of the boy, she smiled as a child got her candy.

The black man opened his mouth but didn't say a word. He listened, and the girls voice was like the spring flows in his heart.

"However; fate is often like to catch up people." she cleared her throat and her eyes lost glory. "One day, when he competed in the national violin contest, his parent involved and died in a car accident when they hurried to see his performance. He was totally devastated and cannot help immersing himself in endless guilty. It's ridiculous for him to think if he didn't play the violin, his parents would not died. And since then, every time when he played the violin, he could see his dead parents and their miserable ending. He destroyed his beloved violin and I never heard his beautiful sound again." her sound was a little raucously now. The shining girl lost herself in the painful memories as she've cried her tears dry.

"It sounds like you fall in love with him, right? Just admit it." the old black man tried to enliven the atmosphere and kept her from the darkness of sorrow.

"I like him because he was my goal. I practiced hard and expected one day I could be as charming as him on the center of the stage to show my dream. I dreamed that one day I could dance with his violin." Ignored the little joke of the old black man, she said sincerely. Her eyes sparkled like the most shining star was in her eyes. "I'm his only friend except violin, and I must help him to go through with this." She said as the climber sees the next mountain to conquer. "I'm sure he will love this violin and it may help retrieve his life. Please, sell it and in return I will give you as much as I have." Her beautiful black eyes looked forward straightly as if she was thinking of something.

"OK, puss. You win, and it's yours. But it's not my duty if something goes wrong. Remember if something happens, just give it back to me!" The black man said as if he is the strictest teacher in the world.

"Thank you! Mr. Morritz. I, I don't know what to say! But I really appreciate it! Thanks! You're really a nice man!" the girl said as she finally found the love of her life. Her words are utterly incoherent because of the huge surprise. She ran to home in the midday sun, and the sweaty cloths made her uncomfortable. But now she could ignore everything except the violin.

He lived in a three-bedroom villa in the countryside. It was not much of a place, a small, modernized, stucco villa, with a hot pebbly garden, and in it a stone basin with torpid gold-fish, and a statue of Venus against the wall. In the garden, she could see the azure blue sky, the colorful flowers blooming in profusion, and hear the sound of wind. She stood still before his house, calmed down and took a deep breath. Then she just knocked the door and came in.

His room is clean and tidy; it's rare for a boy especially for him-he has to handle everything by himself after his parents died. But this room made her wants to escape, because there was nothing but furniture. It seemed like he left nothing in this room and his life: no magazines, no recreation equipment and the point is, no violin. The wall is white, the ceiling is white and everything in his room is white just like his pale face. But Lin likes bright colors, and she remembered Fan liked red when he was very little.

Fan was standing wistfully by the window and gazing at the sky when she came in. "A friend gave me a beautiful gift generously, Fan. And this is the most precious gift I have ever accepted. I want to give it to you, and I mean it." the girl said in a pretty low volume. Her eyes were twinkling like stars.

Fan turned round and noticed the red violin. "You haven't quitted yet, Lin. Why you're so stubborn. Why you still believe I could play it again even I don't believe myself? I cannot play it and I just cannot!"

"You were just lost yourself in guilty and sorrow. I insisted because you're the most brilliant violinist I have ever seen. We grew up together and I knew you more than everyone else. I know your passion and I understand your sorrow inside. Your heart was once broken and there's a scar in your heart no one could touch. But let me help you heal this scar, please. Everyone will suffer the frustrations some day. Only by striding over this obstacle, can you move on to the bright future. I'll be with you, Fan." Lin said with sobs. She increased the volume spontaneously and she looked him in the eye as she could see through him.

"Mind your own business, please. Stop bothering me and I don't want to repeat it again and again," the boy said. He said calmly as he didn't have any emotional changes, and just stood still as if the girl was talking to a statue.

"Fan, you cannot waste your talent and let yourself down. Your parents wouldn't want to see you like that because they love you and wish you a happy life!" the girl said loudly as she was using all her energy.

"Get out of my house, now!" the boy shut like an aggressive lion. He goggled at the girl as she is a guilty criminal, and his body was slightly shivering without control. It's been a long time since the last he lost his temper, and he almost forgot how to shut. In his inner heart, the girl is like the treasure from the deep ocean which everyone wants to cherish. However; when she said 'parent', the words utterly routed his psychological defense line, and thus he could only use anger to protect himself and cover his fear.

"I will go as you want. On a last note, I registered for a professional dance competition. And the competition requires musical instrument accompaniment, so I told them I will perform with a violinist and I signed up for you. If you don't come, I'll lose the chance as well." the girl stated with a calm voice as she was saying something irrelevant to her.

"Think about it!" the girl yelled and just left without hesitation. She turned around and closed her eyes in one second, took a deep breath and walked with long steps. She tried to be calm, but her fluttering eyelashes sold her out.

With the sound of her feet dying away in the corridor, the boy lost himself in thoughts again. He took up the red violin, touched it discreetly as it is the most delicate gem in the world, then just laid it aside and run.

The next day, Fan didn't come to school. The girl felt her heart was racing but performed as if nothing happened. She kept telling herself: you cannot bother him today. But she didn't know, Fan locked himself at home only to prepare a special song for her at that time.

He cannot prevent his hands from quivering, so the sound he made was desultory and scrannel. The noise was just like sawing the woods, he thought with self-mockery. His parents occupied his mind as long as he played the violin. He was scared and sad, but he tried hard to control his mind and body this time. "Don't let yourself down, Lin." he remembered the girl said that. And she also said, "I'll be with you." He still remembered her voice, so sweet and smooth like his mother's voice. When thinking of that girl, Lin felt his fear was going away. She made him strong. "Maybe I let myself down, but I cannot let you down." even Fan didn't know these words was to Lin or to the red violin.

Then he stared at the red violin as he looked at the girl. It cannot be denied that the red violin is really beautiful and exquisitely sculpted. "Could you hear the voice from my heart, friend?" this question was for the red violin. And the violin replied him: he could finally play a song without tremble and fear.

He kept practicing secretly and he composed a song for Lin. But Lin knew nothing about it.

Finally, the competition day arrived. Lin still didn't sure Fan will come or not. But she went to the performance area because of her trust for him.

"You make me wait so long!" Fan complained. He pretended to be angry but his canthus is curved of more convey badly.

She smiled and she had never been happy like that, but why the tears kept dripping?

She finally heard his violin again. The sound is like the twittering of sparrows, and she can see the clear spring running between the gorgeous mountains and the Milk Way in the vast universe. She danced freely as a bird, as the little girl heard the violin from neighbor and danced with wonderful music alone a long time ago...

The story of red violin just starts.


End file.
